Legends:Ewok
Os Ewoks são uma espécie que habita a lua de Endor, perto da Segunda Estrela da Morte. São semelhantes a pequenos ursos, são primitivos e tem organização tribal. Os Ewoks são bipedes peludos sensíveis nativos da lua de Endor. Eles são indivíduos curiosos que tem mais ou menos um metro de altura. Embora extremamente hábeis em sobrevivência na floresta e na construção de tecnologia primitiva como planadores e catapultas, os Ewoks tem ainda que progredir além da tecnologia do nível da pedra. Eles são aprendizes rápidos, contudo, quando expostos a tecnologia avançada com processos e conceitos mecânicos simples. A maioria dos Ewoks vive alto no meio das árvores da florestas de Endor, em aldeias construídas entre as árvores próximas. Ewoks aventuram-se no chão da floresta para caçar, e preparar armadilhas para caçar várias presas. Em Endor, os ewoks tomam C-3PO como líder, após capturar Luke, Leia, Han e Chewie. São decisivos na destruição da emissora da Estrela da Morte. Os Ewoks aceitaram membros da Aliança Rebelde em sua tribo, e se aliaram à sua causa. Ajudaram na batalha terrestre para destruir o gerador do escudo imperial construído em sua floresta, e as suas armas primitivas derrotaram os stormtroopers e os caminhantes do Império. A ajuda deles abriu o caminho para a vitória na Batalha de Endor. Ewoks Notáveis thumb|Grupo de Ewoks *Chirpa *Chukha-Trok *Grael *Kaink *Kettch *Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Logray *Lumat *Nanta *Paploo *Romba *Tarfang *Teebo *Warok *Deej Warrick *Erpham Warrick *Weechee *Widdle Warrick *Wicket História dos Ewoks , guerreiro Ewok famoso por suas muitas aventuras.]] Antes do Império Galáctico chegar a Endor, os visitantes de outros sistemas estelares eram raros. Estes Ewoks ajudaram os viajantes Humanos Mace e Cindel Towani a resgatar seus pais de um Gorax. Mais tarde, um grupo de Sanyassan Marauders atacaram os Ewoks, matando toda a família Towani exceto Cindel , e tendo vários prisioneiros Ewoks. Um jovem ewok chamado Wicket ajudou Cindel e outro viajante que anos atrás também havia caido na lua de Endor a derrotar os Sanyassans, resgatar os prisioneiros, e encontrar as peças necessárias para reparar a nave (que caiu em endor) Briqualon. Os Ewoks também tiveram contato com muitas outras espécies na lua florestal, como os Yuzzums, Gupins, e os Teeks. Dialeto Ewok De acordo com o diretor George Lucas, primordialmente a ideia era fazer com que os Ewoks se comunicassem em aramaico antigo. Porém, como não foram encontrados anões que soubessem esse idioma, ele fez com que o inglês fosse utilizado nos diálogos. Numa entrevista veiculada no New York Times em fevereiro de 2002, ele afirmou: "Minha intenção era fazer com que comunicação dos Ewoks fosse em aramaico antigo porque essa foi a língua de Cristo. Se vocês repararem bem, existe algo de místico e messiânico nos Ewoks. Se eu utizasse esse idioma tão distante, acho que a aproximação entre essas ideias seria bem proveitosa". Religião Ewok Para os ewoks, as árvores gigantes ao redor desempenharam um importante papel cultural. Estes caçadores-coletores eram um povo profundamente espiritual. Eles acreditavam ser descendentes da Grande Árvore, uma árvore sagrada nas florestas. A religião Ewok foi baseada na adoração da natureza. Muitas cerimônias religiosas foram arranjadas para agradar a vários deuses do tempo, as árvores, a caça, proeza da engenharia e a fertilidade. Havia também os espíritos mais escuros que simbolizam os perigos da floresta. Os Ewoks realizaram festivais de chuva, sol, flores da primavera, e frutos. Havia também "Rituais Negros" envolvendo sacrifícios sangrentos. Os rituais eram realizados à noite sob a luz das fogueiras queimando. Divindades Os Ewoks adoravam um panteão enorme de deuses e espíritos, incluindo os seguintes: *Grande Espírito da Floresta *Espírito da luz *Espírito da noite *Batcheela *Boozie *Irmão Céu *Ceel *Chituhr *Deej *Denlett *Ephram *Fashkaa *Flitchee *Galeer *O Ouro Um ou C-3PO *Grael *Heesh *Hexprax *Ilbath *Jahjee *Kazak *Leeni *Mopiee *Oosa *Oshlin *Rabin *Ralee *Rillish Aparições *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''The Ewok Who Was Afraid: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewoks Hang-Gliding Adventure'' *''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil'' *''Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Ewoks 9: The Underwater Kingdom'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''Marvel Ewoks annual'' **"Chief Chirpa Kidnapped" **"Return of the Great One" **"The Ice Princess" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Wicket and the Dandelion Warriors: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Shadow Stone: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Red Ghost: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Wicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Fuzzy as an Ewok: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Mangá: O Retorno de Jedi 3'' *''Star Wars Mangá: O Retorno de Jedi 4'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Marvel Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Marvel Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Marvel Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Marvel Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Marvel Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Marvel Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Marvel Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Marvel Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Star Tours'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Shield of Lies *''Vision of the Future'' *''The Crystal'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Jedi Chef'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Fett Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Free Memory'' Fontes *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Endor Limited'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''"Rogues Gallery: Fringers"'' - Star Wars Gamer 7 *''Star Wars Trading Card Game: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoria:Ewoks Categoria:Espécies sencientes (E) Categoria:Cultura Ewok Categoria:Espécies primatas sencientes